Keep Holding On
by xVazacx
Summary: Troy died in a acident and Gabriella believes he isn't dead, so she does whatever she can to find him! Rated T for some bad language. Troyella Live In Love


_''Troy, Stop it!'' I giggled._

_''Not until you say im cute!'' he looked at me with his big, beautiful blue eyes shinning in the light._

_''Never!'' Troy always won these battles, so now it's my turn to win!_

_''You just made the biggest mistake of your life Montez!!'' He tickled me harder!!_

_''AAAA, TROY STOP PLEASE!'' I screamed_

_''What's that? More? Okay..'' he looked down me and smiled he tickled me so much harder._

_''AAAAH, OKAY OKAY, YOU WIN!'' I finally cracked._

_''Ohh, no I haven't yet, you haven't said the magic words!'' he carried on tickling me harder._

_''AAAH!'' gosh I was being tickleto my death here ''OKAY, OKAY, TROY BOLTON IS THE CUTEST PERSON ALIVE!'' I finally screamed_

_''That's more like it'' and he stopped tickling me. He got off me and sat down next to me. He stared into my eyes deeply, so i turned my head the other way! I don't want to fall for him, I don't want my heart broken AGAIN!! _

_There was a akward silence.._

_''Gabby'' Troy finally said, breaking the tention in the room._

_''Yeah?'' I replied my head still facing the other way. He touched my chin and he made me face him. _

_''We've been friends for a long time now right..'' he began_

_''Yeah, it seems like forever ago!'' I replied, but why was he bringing all this up for?_

_''Well, you know you've always been like my bestfriend..''_

_''Yeah?'' I answerd._

_''Well.. here's the thing.. I think that I...'' The room turned silent, Troy's lips were still moving but no words came out from them. His arms started to become see-through, they slowly faded to black follwed by his legs, his hands and before I knew it, there was a big black empty spot in my room_

_''Gabriella!'' I heard Troy's voice call_

_''TROY!! DONT GO, PLEASE!!'' I cried. _

_No Answer_

_''TROY, PLEASE!!'' _

_Still No Answer_

_''TROY!!''_

**''**Troy, Stay with me! Please Troy''

''Gabriella!'' my mom nudged me.

''TROY, COME BACK!'' I yelled

''GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!'' She nudged me harder.

''What's going on?'' I opened my eyes.

''You had a bad dream Gabby!'' my mom smiled at me

''No mom, I had a wonderful dream'' I smiled. ''Until the end that is'' My smiled faded.

''Oh, really hun.. what was it about?'' my mom asked comfortly.

''Troy'' my mom's smile faded.

''Are you hot gabriella?'' she felt my head ''Wow, you're burning up!'' she said, let me get you a flannel.

''Mom, i'm fine!'' I said.

''No your not, your sick!'' she said.

''Mom, I wasn't sick before I mentoined Troy, was I?''

''WILL YOU STOP MENTIONING TROY, HE'S DEAD GABRIELLA!''

''What?'' I was shocked by what my mom just said

''HE IS DEAD OKAY!'' My mom yelled.

''MOM, HOW COULD YOU! HE ISN'T DEAD!'' I Shouted, I was So Angry

''THEY DIDN'T FINE HIM OKAY GABRIELLA, HE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!''

''SO YOUR JUST GONNA GIVE UP HOPE, FOR ME MOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WALKING IN THAT SCHOOL WITH PEOPLE STARING AT ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS NOT SEEING TROY'S FACE EVERYDAY!! NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE IT'S NEVER HAPPEND TO YOU!!'' I was crying.

''YOUR DAD GABRIELLA! IT WAS SO HARD LOSING HIM!''

''YEAH, WELL DADDY LEFT YOU!'' I shouted. I saw my mom's face drop, tears were building up im her eyes.

''Mom, i'm..'' She interupted me.

''HOW DARE YOU GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!'' She slapped me round my face.

''NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME.. I LOVED YOUR DAD AND HE LOVED ME, WE JUST WAS GOING ON HOLIDAY AND I WAS GONNA MEET HIM THERE, SO HE GOT ON THE PLANE AND HE CRASHED, HE DIED. AND JUST AS I WAS GOING INTO LABOUR, SO HE NEVER SAW YOUR FACE, HE NEVER MET YOU, HE NEVER KNEW WHO YOU WERE!'' My mom yelled crying.

''Mom, i'm sorry...''

''Enough, now go to school, I don't want to see you today..'' My mom walked out of my room and slamed the door. I got out of my bed and opened my curtains. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Just then I started to cry, I leaned against my wardrobe and slided down it. I Missed Them So Much..

Well I got up, got dressed and got sorted for school, I grabed my I-pod and started listening to it, I skipped straight to track 17 -- Dont want to miss a thing. It was Troy's favourite song! I head of for school. I was listening to the song so much lately I knew all the words! I started singing along

''I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep cause i'll miss you baby

and I don't wanna miss a thing''

After a while I was finally at Easthigh (My school!) I took a deep breath and enterd the hall. Everybody grew silent and just stared at me! This has been happening since Troy Died! Finally I reached my locker and everybody stoped staring at me. I took of my I-pod and put it in my bag and into the locker, I took out my school books.

''Hey, Gabriella'' I heard a squeaky voice say. I turned around

''What is it?'' Just as I thought, Sharpay the school bully. She used to be nice to me, but ever since Troy has been gone she has been such a bitch!

''I just wanted to say Nice shoes!'' Huh, that's weird, she never compliments me, unless.. Oh god!

''Umm okay?''

''I didn't know toilte paper was in these days!'' She started giggling. I looked down at my shoes to fine toilte paper stuck to them. Everybody started laughing. I ripped of the toilte paper and threw it.

''Chall, loser!'' she laughed and walked off. Crap! this can't be happening I thought.

''I think you look nice'' Said a shy voice. I looked up..

''Ryan? You do?''

''Yes!'' he smiled sweetly. A Smile grew on my face.

''Thank you!'' I said.

''RYAN!!'' called Sharpay's loud and squeaky voice.

''I gotta go, i'll catch up with you later?'' he smiled.

''Yea sure, bye!'' I smiled and watched him walk away. I felt sorry for Ryan, Having to put up with that bitch couldn't be easy.

I looked down at my timetable and saw I had gym, A rage of sadness rushed through me again. Gym was Troy's favourite subject, and besides I was always picked last because Troy always picked me first..

I closed my locker and started walking to the changing rooms ready for gym..


End file.
